


Imagine being mal’s twin and falling for Prince Ben

by A_Lawliet



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Found Love, Strangers to Lovers, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Ben/Original Female Character(s)





	Imagine being mal’s twin and falling for Prince Ben

👑 you, your sister and your friends ruled the Isle  
👑 mainly cause everyone feared your mother  
👑 your relationship with your sister… competitive, to say the least  
👑 your relationship with your mom isn’t too great  
👑 mainly cause Mal has always been Maleficent favorite  
👑 which she makes very clear to you, of course  
👑 the evil woman she is  
👑 you were always kinda the outcast of the family  
👑 if you were very honest, evil… wasn’t you  
👑 when you get the news you’ll be going to Auradon  
👑 Mal gets your mothers old spellbook  
👑 mom wants you to steal the Fairy Godmothers wand  
👑 upon arriving at Auradon  
👑 you meet Fairy Godmother  
👑 ‘I’ve always wondered what Cinderella felt like when you just appeared. With that sparkly wand and that warm smile… and that sparkly wand’ - Mal  
👑 ‘Very subtle, sis’ - You  
👑 you meet Prince Ben  
👑 and his girlfriend Audrey, sleeping beauty’s daughter  
👑 but she totally isn’t bitter about what your mother did… NOT  
👑 you joke around a little at Ben  
👑 his own sassy responses catch you by surprise  
👑 then after you fail to steal the wand in the museum on the first night  
👑 you have to think of a new plan  
👑 ‘I think it’s time that BennyBoo gets himself a new girlfriend, It’s your time to shine, sis’ - Mal  
👑 umm What?  
👑 there was no place for you to object  
👑 4 against 1  
👑 you give Ben the cookie with a lovepotion  
👑 you get invited to be in the front of the coronation  
👑 he is so sweet and smiley  
👑 he would want to hold your hand  
👑 or have an arm around you  
👑 he’d walk you to class  
👑 hold your books for you  
👑 and it weirds you out  
👑 but you kinda... like it?  
👑 he just asked you out on a date  
👑 evie helps you with outfit and make up  
👑 you… don’t look hidious  
👑 ben takes you on a picknick near a clear lake and a waterfall  
👑 he is so sweet to you  
👑 something you aren’t used to at all  
👑 … because of the love potion  
👑 he goes swimming but you lose sight of him  
👑 you jump into the water wanting to know if he’s okay  
👑 you can’t swim and nearly drown  
👑 Ben reappears and picks you up out of the water  
👑 you get soaking wet  
👑 he gives you his vest so you don’t get sick  
👑 he loves you  
👑 … because of the love potion  
👑 you don’t really know what love feels like  
👑 both of you continue the picking for a while until suddenly  
👑 ‘You know you didn’t really need that lovepotion to catch my attention’ - Ben  
👑 you were shocked, thinking he was going to get you sent back  
👑 ‘the spell washed away in the magic of the lake’ - he explains  
👑 but he simply takes your hand and asks you with a look of genuine concern:  
👑 Ben: ‘are they making you do this? The others?’  
👑 you looked down in shame  
👑 he pulls you close to him  
👑 Ben: ‘They won’t hurt you, I promise I’ll protect you.’  
👑 tears start to fall down  
👑 You: ‘It’s my mother… she-’  
👑 Ben: ‘She can’t get to you here.’  
👑 You: ‘But Mal can.’  
👑 Ben: I do love you, (Y/N). I meant that. Just say the word and I’ll sent them to the isle if you want me’  
👑 ‘No, don’t! … I mean, I couldn’t, even after everything, she’s still my family’  
👑 he turns to kneel down in front of you, his hands on your shoulders  
👑 Ben: ‘We’ll figure this out, I promise.’  
👑 you let yourself be pulled onto Bens lap  
👑 You: ‘I’m so sorry’  
👑 he kisses your cheek  
👑 Ben: ‘it’s gonna be okay. I’m got leaving you, I’ll always be with you’  
👑 you: I think I like that


End file.
